The Legend Of Aria:The Avatar's Daughter Book 1&2
by Authorqueen
Summary: Aria grew up believing she was an orphan, in the care of Toph, until on her 14th birthday, she was told otherwise.She must find the Avatar to find out where her destiny lies, but wat else shall she find on the way? Book 1&2 COMPLETE!
1. Book 1:Chapter 1: The Beginning

_AQ: Hiiiiaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! This is the Evil AuthorQueen, be aware, my cliffys are everywhere! Muwahahahahahaaaaa!!!!...Err… I really need to work on my evil laugh._

_Disowner: If I owned Avatar, there wud b… Kataang fluffiness in every scene! Mwah!_

* * *

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter.

Book 1: Chapter 1 – The beginning(Prologue)

In the beginning, after the Great War, all was peaceful and harmonious. Avatar Aang married at the age of eighteen to the Angel of Water, as she was now known as, otherwise known as Katara of the water tribe. Within two years of their marriage, Katara had given birth to a daughter.

But in that same year, a tragedy happened, caused by the Earth Kingdom. Aang and his family had been traveling to the home of the Earth Nymph, otherwise known as Toph.

They had been setting up camp for the night, and Katara had gone to fetch some water. Earth benders had been mining a little way off.

All Aang could hear was the sound of an Earth slide… and a scream of agony pierced though the night. That was the last Aang saw of his Angel of Water. News of Katara's death and who caused it spread quickly.

Aang watched in despair as the world he saved turned to turmoil, the Water Tribes waged war with the Earth Kingdom as payment for killing Katara. The battle was killing Aang on the inside, knowing that Katara would hate to see this war after all they had worked for to fight and win against Ozai, the previous Fire Lord.

Aang took his Daughter to the Fire Nation, which was, surprisingly, the only place at peace. He left his daughter in the care of Toph, who had moved to the Fire Nation to get away from the war.

Not one tear was shed as Aang left to war, but a thousand tears were hidden inside, behind his stormy grey eyes…

Many years past, the war still as unyeilding and unforgiving as ever. But in the land of the Fire Nation, were all was warm and calm, a young girl with riches galore dreams of the ways of war, the ways of freedom, but above all, she dreams of a family...

_"Papa..."_

* * *

_This is a tale mostly about The Avatar's Daughter, Not Aang himself. Not interested?_

_Fine. Interested? YAY! _


	2. Chapter 2: Aria

_AQ: Hiiiaa! Thanku 4 actually bein interested! Props 2 LilMizzStarx 4 lettin me use her Idea! So, in return, this Chapter is dedicated 2 her!!_

* * *

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter.

Book 1- Chapter 2: Aria

Toph sighed deeply. So here it is, the day she has got to tell. She sighed again, and looked over the balcony.

The balcony looked out over the Villa's garden. Toph owned a luxurious villa, complements of Zuko, the present Fire lord. The Villa had three bedrooms, a lounge, a kitchen, a library, a dining room, two bathrooms and a huge garden, with a river running through it.

Playing in the river was The Fire Princess, Zora, and a young airbender girl, named Aria. Water flew this way and that. Aria would cup water in her hands, then air bend, spraying the contents of her hands everywhere.

Toph massaged her head. Although she couldn't see the girls' antics, their laughter rang through the air. 'Let her laughter sing out.' She thought sadly. 'I won't burden her just yet.' Zora screech in horror as her best friend soaked her. Toph grinned. It was nice whilst it lasted.

"Goodbye, Zora! See you tomorrow!" called Aria from the doorway.

"Yes" added Toph "Say hello to your father for me."

"Will do!" grinned Zora "Bye!"

As Aria closed the door, she smiled at the memory of Zora getting plunged in the river, that was such a laugh.

She sat down next to Toph, her guardian, who was sipping at jasmine tea. She slowly nodded off, the warmth of the fire cushioning her in her dreams.

**Dream pov:**

She was in a forest. She could here a river near by. A voice came, "Hold on Aria! I'll be there in a minute! Your mother is just collecting some water." Aria smiled. She'd had this dream before, but she couldn't remember how it ended…then it hit her! She got up to run, to warn her mother, but her feet were stuck to the ground! She could move! She couldn't do anything! She began to sob as the sky turned from a periwinkle blue to a stormy black. She screamed as tears poured down her face from her icy blue eyes, her mousy brown hair flying in the rapid wind. It was happening again! This nightmare! Her parents' death! Everything went black, there was an almighty scream!...

Aria woke up suddenly, cold sweat mixed with her tears. Above her was Toph, whom look quite concerned. She sat up, shaking from head to foot.

"Toph." She whispered in a hoarse voice "It was that dream again."

A dark look crossed Toph's face. She tried to steady her voice as she said "Come now, Aria. It's your birthday tomorrow, you cannot wake up grumpy."

"Alright."

As Toph helped Aria to bed, she looked towards the heavens, so her voice projected to the sky. "Soon, okay? Tomorrow. But let her rest. I'll tell her tomorrow, Katara, tomorrow…"

* * *

_AQ: So know you know wat Aria looks lyk. (Katara's Eyes, Aang's hair, at least I fink it's Aang's hair… :s )_


	3. Chapter 3:Truth, lies and a new destiny

_AQ: Keep reading, keep reviewing! Thx 4 da reviews : )_

* * *

Legend of Aria: The Avatar's daughter

Book 1: Chapter 3: Truth, lies and a new destiny.

Aria breathed in deeply. Her eyelids flicked open. A golden haze streamed in from her window. She sat up in bed and whispered "I'm fourteen today."

The smell of sweet hog-bull bacon wafted through the air, Toph hummed merrily as she worked. Duck-chick eggs and hog-bull bacon for breakfast, the perfect birthday treat. Toph's smile was bitter sweet. Today was defiantly the day.

As Aria slumped into the kitchen, Zora burst through the front door, yelling "Happy Birthday Aria!!!"

Aria grunted. Zora strolled over to her best friend and Yelled in her ear "WAKE UP ALREADY!!!"

Aria jolted, then cried out "Just woke up, Zora! Don't need my eardrum blown out first thing in the morning!"

Zora grinned "Sorry!"

Today was basically another day for Aria, Shopping Spree in Central Fire Nation, (Using Fire Lord Zuko's wallet of course!) Then returning to the Palace for a surprise party, in which she was given Protective amulets, Jewels and other beautiful gifts for her birthday.

It had never occurred to Aria why she had all these riches at her disposal, why she was loved by all who met her. She thought it was because the Fire Lord loved her like a niece, but why was that? These disturbing questions began to echo through her mind.

Aria stood up. "I'm going home; I've got a huge headache."

Toph smiled kindly. "I'll come with you."

Toph turned to Zuko and they exchanged looks of understanding. '_It's time she knew.'_

"Toph, why did you leave the party? You don't have to accompany me anymore, I'm fourteen!"

Toph nodded, "Yes, I know, and there is something you need to know as well." Aria looked confused; she looked down at her spiced hot chocolate, cooling it slightly with some air bending. "What is it?"

Toph inhaled deeply. "Your parents didn't die."

Aria's eyes widened. "You mean, they're still alive?!"

Toph shook her head. "Your mother broke her neck thanks to a landslide caused by earth benders. Your mother was a very important water bender, her death caused the war."

Aria looked down at her up again. "My dreams…" she murmured. Toph nodded solemnly.

"And my father?"

Toph smiled. "That is your quest now!" Aria raised an eyebrow. "Find the Avatar, and you'll find your father!"

* * *

_AQ: Oooohh... u h8 me now! CLIFFIE! Muwahahahahahahaaa! .:Grins Evilly:. _

_Reveiw and lemme no if ur hooked!_


	4. Chapter 4:The best friend ever

_AQ: OMG! U dnt need 2 threaten me! Im updating alreddy! U peeps r scarii! This is Mostly a chat between Aria and Zora. WARNING! Cheese factor._

* * *

The legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter

Book 1-Chapter 4: The best friend ever.

Aria couldn't sleep. Somewhere, out there, was her father, fighting for peace between the water tribe and fire nation. Aria didn't know much, Toph had been very vague, and refused to be more specific. But one thing Aria did know… She had one day to say goodbye to everyone, and then she was leaving for the temple of the Avatar.

She turned restlessly in her bed. How could Toph expect her to sleep? She could get up right now and do one hundred laps of the garden in two minutes (remember, she is an airbender.) But as the night continued, sleepiness got the better of her. Aria drifted into, for the first time ever, a dreamless sleep.

"YOUR DAD'S ALIVE?!" Zora's mouth gaped in aw at the thought. Aria nodded.

"Ah-hah! And to find him, I've got to find the avatar!"

Zora giggled. "Good luck! Dad said he spent three years of his life doing just that!"

Aria scowled at her. "Thanks for that piece of info, Zora!"

Zora kept giggling, until she saw her best friend's face. "Your serious, aren't you?"

Aria nodded.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"According to your Dad, 3 years."

Zora was silent. Aria sat with her head in her hands, watching the fish race up and down stream.

"Zora?"

"Hm?"

"You'll be here when I get back, right?"

Zora nodded slowly. "I'll always be there for you, Aria."

Well, today was the day, Aria had packed her clothes, soap, food and about three bags of gold pieces.

She smiled at Toph, and hugged her in gratitude. Wait, why was her shoulder wet? She pulled away to find Toph crying pearly tears. She gave Aria a watery smile. "Come back soon."

"Will do." Replied Aria.

She gave a hug to Lord Zuko and Lady Jin, then turned to find… nothing. Zora wasn't here. 'Oh well.' Thought Aria 'She does hate goodbyes.'

She turned for the gates, cheers and shouts followed her. She was nearly through the gate when…

"Aria! Aria, wait!"

Aria turned, it was Zora, but why was she dressed like that? Like a peasant?

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Zora, why are you…"

Zora grinned and said between gasps of breath "I said I will always be there for you, and I meant it!"

Aria smiled "No changing your mind?"

"Not a chance!"

So there they went, though the gates, best friends ever, to find the avatar…together.

* * *

_AQ: If u lurve cheese, u'll lurve this! Yummy, happy, cheesy ending! Yay! Pleez r+r!_


	5. Chapter 5:The Journey Begins

_AQ: I've got this up, finally! It's basically random madness with Aria and Zora... THE CALM B4 DA STORM!!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So...yehh. R&R!!!_

* * *

The legend of Aria: The Avatar's daughter

Book 1-Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

"Ariaaa…"

"Yes Zora?"

"My feet hurt!"

"So?"

"Can we stop for a minute?"

"No."

"Why?"

Aria sighed "We're still a week away from the Temple of the Avatar."

Zora pouted her lips.

"We'll set up camp at sundown." Aria continued.

Zora looked horror struck! Her green eyes that were speckled with gold were wide with shock! "Camp?!" she said in a ludicrous tone "There is no way! I am a princess! We're staying at the next inn we see!"

Aria shook her head. "I'm not wasting money on lodgings."

"Why not??!!!" wailed Zora

"We may need the money for food later!"

Zora sulked and stomped ahead of Aria in a huff.

A couple of hours past, when Zora stopped and pointed "Aria! Look! A town!!!"

Aria rolled her eyes. Zora began to race down the hill to the town.

"We're getting provisions only!" called Aria.

Zora turned to Aria with a pleading look, which Aria answered with a stern voice "No souvenirs!"

Zora pouted and sulked all the way to the town. They bought food and matches, and a portable shelter, and then, through much pleading on Zora's part, they visited the stables.

"Hallo? Who is zere?"

A man with a thin moustache walked with an arrogant air around him, towards the girls. "Err," started Aria "We are travellers with a long journey ahead, we need a transport of some kind."

"What kind of Terrain are you travelling on?"

"Well, we're headed for the Temple of the Avatar, so…"

"Ah!" interrupted the weird guy "Zere is only one animal that can manage steep cliffs like zat!"

He beckoned the girls to a stall at the end of the stable block. When they peeked in the box, Aria and Zora gasped. The weird guy with the weird accent smiled. "Zis is a phoenix-hurse, ze rarest hurse of zem all!"

The horse was like a Pegasus; only flames engulfed its body. It was warm to the touch, and its fur crackled when you stroked it.

"How much?" asked Zora excitedly

"100 gold pieces"

"O…" started Zora, but Aria interrupted. "No thanks."

Zora looked at her friend in confusion. "Aria, we could of afforded it!"

Aria rolled her yes sarcastically. "It was a rip off!"

"But I want it!" wailed Zora

"Zora, your acting like a spoilt princess!"

Zora folded her arms. "That's because I am a spoilt princess!!!"

Aria snorted with laughter whilst Zora started to giggle.

"C'mon, your highness, let's find another animal."

Zora let herself be dragged away by Aria, pouting all the way.

They came to a stall filled with cheaper horses, "But none of them are any use to you." Explained the shop keeper. Aria smiled, "That's okay, thank you anyway! C'mon Zora!"

She turned, no one was there. She turned back to the Shopkeeper who shrugged.

Aria bit her lip. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Aria!"

Aria turned, it was Zora…with the phoenix-horse!

"I told you not to…" Aria started

"And I didn't, I got it free!"

Aria's eyes widened "What do you mean, FREE?"

The weird guy came running towards them, screaming "Give me back my Phoenix-hurse!"

Zora grabbed Aria's wrist and yelled "Get on!"

"Zora, what did you do?"

"STOP! THEIVES!"

"If that doesn't answer your question, I dunno what will!"

Aria mounted with ease, and the girl began to gallop through the Town, knocking over stalls as they went.

"My CABBAGES!" (_AN: Well, this sounds familiar! YES EVERYBODY, IT'S THE CABBAGE MAN!!!)_

They escaped the town on horseback, but just barely. Zora sighed, then smirked at Aria. "See? Without the phoenix-horse we wouldn't of made it out of there!"

Aria shot Zora a glare that could kill. "We wouldn't of needed to get out of there if you had listened to me!"

Zora hung her head in shame. Aria raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "But I guess it's better than on foot."

Zora beamed as Aria kicked the horse on. "Next stop, The Temple of The Avatar!"

* * *

_AQ: Happy, crazy, loony chapter! YAY! The nxt chappie is a bit more severe... O.O_


	6. Chapter 6:The Temple of the Avatar

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter

Book 1-Chapter 6: The Temple of the Avatar.

_Caution to those who dare_

_To enter the Avatar's lair._

_If your heart is truly pure, _

_You will be safe, for sure._

_But if it's filled with hate and lies,_

_Nobody will hear your cries._

_So those who enter be aware,_

_Be pure hearted, and take care._

"Wow." Said Zora "It's almost as if they're trying to scare you off!"

Aria frowned at the words that were engraved on the Temple's entrance. "I'm not going to be scared off that easily!" and with that, she stepped forward, through the portal, and into a dark tunnel. Two seconds later, she heard Zora join her. "What is this place." She asked.

"I dunno." Replied Aria "But it certainly doesn't seem to be the Temple."

"That is where you are wrong, young Aria."

A monk dressed in red seemed to appear from the shadows, beckoning the girls towards him. "The Fire lord forewarned us of your coming, we've been expecting you."

He began to walk up a passage, gesturing the girls to follow. "I'm told you are searching for the Avatar, correct?"

"That's right." Nodded Aria

He nodded aswell. "Sadly, the last we heard of him was three weeks ago on Kioshi Island."

"Is it possible he's still there?" asked Zora

"Not likely, but there is a slim chance." The monk turned to face Aria. "Tell me, Child, you say your searching for the Avatar, do you have any clue as to what the avatar is? Or how to identify him?"

Aria considered for a moment. How was she gonna recognise him? Did she know what he looked like? She shook her head.

The monk smiled, his wrinkles were like cracks in his face. Then he flicked his wrist and did some magnificent fire bending, which revealed a doorway.

"Follow me." He smiled.

Light pierced through the door, blinding both Aria and Zora.

"Follow me, ladies." Aria opened her eyes. It was… beautiful. The place seemed airy and pure. Some way off were a group of student airbenders. Aria watched them interestedly.

"They're slowly returning." The monk said bemusedly.

"Huh?" asked Aria.

"The Air benders. They died out, killed by fire nation."

Aria and Zora gasped. "The fire nation are the only peaceful people in this world!"

"That is true." The monk replied "But before you were born, a war was going on that the fire nation had started a hundred years ago, They wiped out the air nomads save one, The avatar."

Aria blinked. "The Avatar is an air bender?"

"He was originally." The monk answered "Air is his strongest element, but the Avatar is known for controlling all four elements."

Zora gasped. "How long did it take him to learn?"

"About half a year."

Zora's eyes widened. "I've been fire bending since I was six, and I still haven't mastered it! How could he master Three elements in half a year?!"

The monk shrugged. "He is the Avatar." He turned, beckoning them to come. He walked through a door and began a trek up the spiralling staircase.

"The Avatar isn't just one person either. The avatar is reincarnated when they die."

Aria looked taken back. "_Reincarnated?_"

The monk nodded, opening a door that was at the top of the stairs. "The Avatar can be Male or Female, and there is a cycle of which Element the Avatar is born into, Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Please, be seated."

Aria and Zora entered the room, it was circular and beautifully decorated. There was Jasmine tea waiting for them. They sat and the monk poured the tea, and began to speak again. "For now you only need to know Three Avatars, Kioshi, Roku, and Aang."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Why do we need to know the past incarnations?"

"It is very important you know of Kioshi, where your going." The monk replied.

"Where are we going again?" asked Zora with a blank face. Aria rolled her eyes. "The Isle of Kioshi. Wait, the island is named after Avatar Kioshi!" enlightenment hit Aria, then she went back to looking quizzical. "And why is that exactly?"

The monk sighed in exasperation. "Because Kioshi wanted to protect her people against a cruel leader, so she separated the island from the main land, and they named the Island after her."

Aria remained silent. Zora whistled and said "The Avatar is kinda powerful then?"

The monk raised his eyebrows. "Kinda."

The monk then stood up and took a scroll from his robe sleeves. "This is a guide of the world, it acts as a map and a source of information on the avatar."

Aria took it gratefully. "And there is one more thing," continued the monk as he led the girls back out to the Temple Courtyard, where waiting for them was a beautiful dragon.

"A gift from your Father, Princess Zora, to help you get around a lot easier."

The girls mounted and thanked the Monks again, before taking flight to the air.

"So where now?" asked Zora

Aria's face was a portal of determination. "Survey says: Kioshi Island."


	7. Chapter 7:In the Isle of Kioshi

The legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter

Book 1- Chapter 7: In the Isle of Kioshi

"Is that it?" asked Zora, pointing at an island randomly.

Aria was lying flat on her back with the map covering her eyes. "No." she answered.

"How about that one?"

"No."

"That one?"

Aria sat up. "Zora, I know exactly which island it is, will you please just let me drive?"

Zora shook her head. "Dad gave Furnace to me! I drive!"

Aria groaned and slumped back onto her back, the map over her face again.

After about thirty minutes, Zora poked Aria.

"What?" snapped Aria.

"I have no idea where I'm going, and I'm gonna get air sick going round in circles."

Aria removed the map from her face and smirked. "Gonna let me drive now?"

Zora frowned. "Don't push it!"

Aria soon landed on a soft beach, near a village. At the mouth of the village was a statue of a tall woman in rather ornate clothing, hold huge fans.

Aria glimpsed at it and turned to Zora with a smarmy voice, saying "Kioshi."

Zora poked her tongue out, and followed Aria into the village.

"Excuse me?" asked Aria to the iron smith "Is the avatar here?"

"Who's asking for the Avatar?" came a voice.

Aria turned to see a woman who looked exactly like Kioshi, except this woman had smaller feet.

"I am. Do you know where he is?" replied Aria.

The woman walked towards her. "And who are you, exactly?"

"My name is Aria, and this is my friend, Princess Zora of the Fire Nation."

Zora grinned and waved.

The woman stared Aria right in the eye, then faltered. "Those eyes…" She murmured.

She then smiled. "Come with me."

Aria and Zora followed her down a path. After some time a beautiful wooden house came to view.

"Excuse me." began Zora. The woman looked at her questioningly. "We told you our names, what's yours?"

She smiled again. "My name is Suki."

"And why is it your dressed as Kioshi?" asked Aria.

Suki chuckled. "I am a Kioshi warrior. Kioshi warriors are traditionally girls and we wear these garments. We also specialise in fans."

"Making fans?" asked Zora

"No, fighting with them!"

Zora looked confused, Suki laughed. "We don't use the fans you use to cool yourself."

They finally arrived at the house. It's interior was as beautiful as exterior, all made with good craftsmanship. They sat at the kitchen table with cups of Tea. Suki smiled into her cup. "Aria." She said. Aria looked up at Suki. Suki turned to face her. "Aria, I knew your mother."

Aria's eyes widened. Suki continued. "Your mother's name was Katara, she was a brilliant water bender."

"How did you know her?" asked Aria. Suki grinned. "She was my sister-in-law."

Zora gasped.

"Y…you mean…you're my AUNT?"

Suki nodded.

"Who's my Uncle?"

"That would be me."

Aria spun round to face the doorframe to see a man with short black hair and blue eyes, and dark, cocoa skin.

"Aria, right?" he asked.

Aria nodded. "My name is Sokka." The man continued. He then looked puzzled.

"Aria, why are you crying?"

Aria wiped away her tears. "Sorry, but… I've never had family before, and now…"

Before Aria knew it, Sokka had his arms around her. "Your more protected than you think."

Aria let her tears run freely, for once in her life, she wasn't afraid to cry…

"Hi." Aria looked up. She had been sat alone in the field, at least, she thought she had been alone. She was looking at a boy with Sokka's cocoa skin and dark hair, and Suki's chocolate brown eyes.

"My name is Jarro, are you Aria or Zora?"

Aria smiled. "I'm Aria."

Jarro blushed. "Oh. Well, I'm your cousin!"

Aria stood up, "Nice to meet you."

Jarro looked at her in awe, her wind swept hair and glistening blue eyes gave her the essence of innocence. She was beautiful, no doubt.

"Did you meet the Avatar?"

Jarro was broken out of his trance. Aria gave him a puzzled look. "Are you ok?"

Jarro nodded. "Yeh, I'm fine, and yes, I met the avatar."

Aria's eyes glistened. "Really?"

Jarro smiled. "Really."

Two days passed. "Aang went to Omashu." Sokka told her. "Ask for King Bumi. If Aang has already left Omashu, then Bumi will tell you where to go."

Aria nodded. "Thanks Uncle Sokka."

She mounted Furnace where Zora was already waiting, when…

"WAIT!"

Aria looked back to see Jarro smiling at her, running through the crowd to get to her.

"Wait," He breathed, staring at Aria "I want to help."

"Are you sure?" asked Aria

"Positive!" He grinned

Zora moaned "Not a boy!!! C'mon Aria! Be fair! He'll complain all the time and be stupid!"

Aria wheeled around at Zora and gave her a ludicrous look.

"What?" asked Zora

Aria shook her head. There was no time for this, Omashu awaits…


	8. Chapter 8: The Mad Traitor

_AQ: Yay! Chapta 8 iz up! 2 chaptas 2 go!!!

* * *

_

The legend or Aria: the Avatar's Daughter

Book 1- Chapter 8: The Mad Traitor.

Aria smiled dazedly. 'I have an aunt and uncle, and my cousin is flying us to Omashu…'

Zora was sulking; it was one thing for Aria to drive her precious Furnace, but a BOY?! That was taking the biscuit. "Shouldn't we be in Omashu by now?" She moaned.

Aria shot her a dirty look. "You should be grateful that Jarro has joined us! How many times have you been out of the fire nation?"

Zora stuck her tongue out in answer. Aria smirked. "That's what I thought."

Aria turned to Jarro. "How long is it to Omashu?"

Jarro smiled. "Not long."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "How long is 'not long'?"

Jarro pointed beneath them. "No time at all."

Aria followed his finger's direction, which was pointing at a big city that was in the shape of three pyramids. Aria gawped in awe. "Aria, Zora," grinned Jarro "Welcome to Omashu."

There was a great wall that surrounded the city. Jarro eased them down by the palace.

Moments after they had landed though, they were ambushed by guards!

Zora made swift movement with her hands, creating a shield of fire for herself. Aria was thrusting air punches at every guard she saw. Jarro took a casket of water from his pouch. He bit the cork off and spat it out on to the floor. Aria watched him in wonder. He began to make subtle movements with his hands, and the water in the casket began to bend out! Aria gasped! 'Jarro's a water bender?!'

He whipped away each of his opponents, when a scream stop him.

The captain of the guard leered as he held a knife to Aria' throat. "Drop your weapons!"

Zora and Jarro gave him weird looks. He was staring intently at the hovering water and moved the knife closer to Aria's neck threateningly.

Jarro instantly dropped the water and Zora extinguished her hand. The guards then began to take them towards the prison cells.

As they trudged to the cells, Zora asked Aria "How did you get caught? You're a brilliant Air bender!"

Aria turned to Jarro. "I've never seen water bending before, I just froze up, I'm sorry…" Jarro smiled her. "Did I enchant you with my magic water?" Aria blushed. "I'd prefer it if you didn't phrase it like that."

Zora raised her voice "Hey, Captain! Why are you arresting us anyway?"

"You could be spies."

Jarro looked up. "Hey, I know I'm a water bender, but that's no reason to…"

"Who said anything about Water benders?" The Captain interrupted. "You could be spies for the Earth Kingdom!"

Aria, Zora and Jarro exchanged confused faces. Zora spoke up. "Aren't you Earth Kingdom yourself?"

The Captain shook his head. "We are in the Earth Kingdom region, but King Bumi is a friend of the Avatar, so he sides with neither Water nor Earth. We are known as the City of Traitors." He stopped at an empty cell. "Put Loudmouth and the boy in here, I'll interrogate this one." He yanked Aria away from the others. "I'll be fine guys, stay here, I'll find King Bumi!" She called as she was led away.

* * *

The Captain led her through many tunnels, which she soon learnt led to the Throne Room. Sat on the throne was an overwhelmingly old man. His eyes were sunken and his skin seemed be limp on his bones. He looked up as she entered the room.

"So this is the Airbender girl, huh?"

The captain nodded. The king smiled. "Take off her shackles."

Soon Aria's wrists were free, she rubbed them as they released their grip. Aria knew she could escape, but Bumi was here, and she needed to know where the Avatar was.

"So, young lady, what is your name?" asked Bumi.

"My name is Aria. King Bumi, please let me just state why I'm here." The King nodded. Aria continued. "I was sent here by my Uncle, Sokka of the Water tribe, his son Jarro is currently imprisoned in your cell. I was told the Avatar came here after going to Kyoshi Island. I was hoping you knew where he was."

Bumi smiled. "Of course I know where Aang is!"

"Great! Then maybe you could tell us and we'll be on our way."

Bumi shook his head. "There's still the problem that you are a spy for the Earth Kingdom sent to kill the Avatar. If what you say is true, you'll pass my Challenge with ease, if you are lying… well let's say if the Challenge doesn't kill you…" Bumi's twisted Grin spread across his face. "I will."

* * *

Aria stood at the entrance of the arena, across the way, stood on a balcony was the mad king. He smiled cunningly. "Aria the Airbender, you had two friends travelling with you, yes?" Aria nodded, a determined look etched on her face.

"Well, here they are!" cackled King Bumi. Immediately Jarro and Zora appeared through the ground. They couldn't move though, because their feet were trapped underground, they were up to their ankles. Aria began to panic. "Let them go! They've done nothing!"

Bumi shook his head. "They could be spies, you have fifteen minutes to free them, every 3 minutes they will sink deeper underground." His twisted smile broadened. "I'm afraid once the fifteen minutes are up, your friends will be…terminated."

She looked down at the dirt beneath her feet. "I except." She murmured.

"Excellent! Your time starts…" Aria jerked her head up. "NOW!"

Aria ran at the speed at the speed of wind, and pummelled at the ground with air punches. The ground dented. Zora looked at Aria in despair. "Now what?"

Aria looked desperately around. Her eyes met with King Bumi's. She gave him a pleading look. He smiled. "Three minutes are up!"

Jarro and Zora immediately sank to knee high. "Aria, do something!" cried Zora

"Like what?"

"Create a vortex, maybe it can suck us out of the earth!" called Jarro.

Aria instantly began running in circles, gradually creating a great vortex. Sand and dust rose up into the air. When it cleared, Zora and Jarro were chest high in the ground.

"What?!" cried Aria. She looked up at king Bumi. "That's cheating!" Bumi shook his head. "You spent five minutes making a vortex and another minute arguing with me!"

They sank even further, to shoulder height. "Three minutes more…" Bumi leered.

Aria looked from Zora to Jarro, a look of frantic desperation painted upon her face.

She then tried to dig them out, but the ground was hard and her hands soon began to bleed. Tears began to form in her eyes as Aria whispered "I'm so sorry…"

The heads of Zora and Jarro soon disappeared underground, the earth closing up behind them. Aria sank to her knees, letting the tears flow freely. She felt cold. 'I failed you, Zora, Jarro, I'm so sorry.' Her sorrow soon caught fire and rapidly turned to hate and anger, burning her on the inside.

She felt power surging into her, but she was out of control. Aria's fists tightened.

Her eyes blasted open. She sucked the ground beneath her dry as she summoned a great tower of water, which carried her to the level of Bumi's balcony. The water seemed to be a part of Aria now. "WE CAME FOR HELP!" Aria screamed, in a voice that was no longer hers. "WE CAME FOR HOSPITALITY AND DIRECTIONS TO FIND THE AVATAR!" But that's when it happened. At the mention of the Avatar, the power surge became too great. Aria lost control and became unconscious of what she did or said.

* * *

Bumi's POV:

When she spoke the word "Avatar" her eyes intensified, her iris glowing an electric blue. Water fanned out behind her, creating what seemed Angel wings.

"MAYBE I SHOULD COLLECT THE TEARS YOU WATCHED ME CRY AND DROWN YOU IN THEM!!!" She screamed at me. "Who are you?" I stuttered.

"I AM THE POWER THAT LIVES INSIDE ARIA! I AM THE ANGEL OF WATER! I LIVE ON IN MY DAUGHTER, AND PROTECT HER FROM THOSE WHO HURT HER LIKE YOU!!!" It replied, sending a jet of water at me. The water was very precise, it cut into my robe. It cut into me! Luckily, it was only a shallow cut. She loomed in front of me, her wings spread wide. "Free Zora and Jarro…" she growled. I turned to the Captain and nodded. He gave me an 'are you sure?' look.

"NOW!" she screamed.

Her friends instantly reappeared through the ground. The angel gently lowered her host's body to the ground. When I finally got down to the arena, the young girl, Aria, lay upon the dusty floor, clothes sodden with water, unconscious.

* * *

Normal POV:

It took Aria two days to regain consciousness, and when she did so, Bumi apologised profoundly. The day the team was to leave, Aria was summoned to the Throne room.

"Aria, I seem to remember you were interested in the avatar's whereabouts, is that correct?"

Aria nodded, unsmiling.

"Very good, well, he is currently helping in the Northern Water Tribe."

"Thank you." replied Aria coldly "That's all we needed to know." She began to head for the door.

"Wait, Aria! I have one last thing to say."

Aria turned around to face Bumi again. "What is it, old man?"

Bumi smiled. "You are a lot stronger than you know, Aria," Bumi leaned forward and whispered in her ear "You are so much like your mother."

Aria's eyes widened. Bumi leaned back in his chair, saying "Now I'm sure you have better things to do than stay put in Omashu, go on!"

Aria walked out to the palace court yard. "What was all that about?" asked Jarro.

Aria's expression was confused. "I have no idea."

* * *

_AQ: NOW START MOVIN UR BUTTS AND REVEIW OR I WNT UPD8 TIL JANUARY!!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Water Tribe

_AQ: I hope nobody has died, I got reveiws saying "UPDATE OR I'LL DIE!!!" It's kinda scary, pleez no more suicide reviews, just an update soon, save me from thinking ppl become suicidal by reading my fics! Don't scare me! O.O

* * *

_

The Legend of Aria : The Avatar's Daughter.

Book 1-Chapter 9: The Water Tribe.

AAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Aria stared at her singed hair, which was an half an inch away from her face. Zora sniffed. "Why does it have to be so COLD?" She wailed in a nasal voice.

Jarro looked at her in an amused way. "Why do you have to shoot fire out of your nostrils every time you sneeze?"

Zora scowled. "Next time I'll sneeze on you!"

Jarro hid behind Aria, saying "Aria, your best friend is gonna barbeque me!"

Aria smiled, and shivered a little. "It is a little cold."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, A _LITTLE_?!" Zora protested, then paused, "Hang on…AAHHCCCHHOOOOO!!!!!"

Zora sneezed another jet of flame. Jarro bended some snow into water to put out his tunic.

"Be fair, Jarro." Sighed Aria "Zora and I came from the fire nation; it was a little warmer there."

"Little being an understatement!" whined Zora, taking out a hanky.

Jarro raised an eyebrow. "And yet you've never seen a water bender before?"

Aria shook her head. "How come you're a water bender, Jarro? Are your parents benders?"

"My parent's aren't benders, but my father's originally came from the southern water tribe. I guess I inherited it from my ancestors." Jarro looked right at her "They're your ancestors too."

Aria nodded. "Doesn't mean I'm a water bender."

Jarro raised an eyebrow, "According to King Bumi, you are."

Aria looked confused, Jarro continued. "When we disappeared, you got really mad and bended all the moisture out of the ground. Bumi said you were unconscious of what you were doing the whole time!" Aria's confused look deepened. "I was a water bender?"

Jarro laughed "Your Kidding, you honestly don't remember?"

Aria shook her head.

"Some people said you were the Avatar, your eyes went all glowy apparently."

"Well, I…"

"Jarro! Aria! Look!" cried out Zora. They hurried to Zora's side and gaped in awe.

A beautiful, white wall appeared, sparkling in the sunlight. Beyond it was a great, Icy city. "This must be the Northern Water Tribe." Murmured Aria. Zora shot her a sarcastic look. "No…you think?" Aria scowled at Zora, Zora shrugged, then sneezed again.

Jarro narrowly dodged the fire jet and sat back to gaze at the tribe of sheer ice. "It's more a city than a tribe!" gasped Jarro.

"A city of water benders!" piped Zora.

"And somewhere in it is the Avatar." Smiled Aria, "I'll find you, Dad, soon…"

* * *

"Aria, can't we rest for a moment?"

"Yeh, we've been at this all dayyy…ACHOO!" Zora sneezed into her hanky, immediately burning a hole through it, and not a small one at that. Zora shook her head miserably. "Why me? This handkerchief is, or was pure silk!!!" she wailed.

Aria slumped down onto the icy ground. "It's hopeless!" She sighed, "This city is too big. We'll never find the Avatar!"

"Excuse me?"

The team turned round to see a young girl, with dark skin and darker hair that had been neatly plaited, and with blue eyes that matched Aria's. "I couldn't help over-hearing; you're searching for the Avatar?"

The team nodded their heads. She cocked hers to one side. "Why?"

Aria sighed. "The Avatar knows where my birth father is, he went to the war, I want to find him."

At the mention of the war, a dark expression passed the girls face. "I see… maybe I can help! My name is Yuri." She held out her hand. Aria took it and let Yuri help her up.

"Nice to meet you, Yuri, I'm Aria; this is my best friend Zora and my cousin, Jarro."

Yuri gasped. "You're the Fire Princess!!!"

"Finally, someone recognises me!" Zora cried. Yuri turned to Jarro. "You must be a descendent of a water tribe."

"Southern." Smiled Jarro. Yuri smiled coyly; Jarro had that effect on girls, except, to his dismay, Aria. Yes, much to her regret, Zora has also got a crush on Jarro.

Yuri turned to Aria. "Your cousins, right?" Aria smiled and nodded. Yuri beamed. "Then you must be water-tribe too!"

Aria was taken back. "well, err, I…"

"Yes! I see it now!" continued Yuri, "You have water bender eyes!" she pointed at her own icy blue irises. Aria's eyes widened. "I do?"

Yuri and Jarro nodded, then Yuri looked to the skies, which were getting dark.

""Come with me," she beckoned "You can stay at my place, I'll help you with your search tomorrow." Aria began to refuse the offer, but Jarro interrupted her, saying "We'd be glad to stay with you, we need our rest, so we can be ready for tomorrow."

He said this as much to Aria as Yuri. Aria caught his point and smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He grinned "Your just getting paranoid!"

He immediately ran for it. Aria laughed, then suddenly realised what he had said.

"HEY! Get back here and TAKE THAT BACK!"

* * *

They ate, drank and rested at Yuri's home. She lived alone, which was surprising, considering her age. "My mum is a healer at the front, my Dad is in the War." She explained. This made Aria feel a tad uncomfortable. In the middle of the night, a great explosion woke them.

"What on earth?!" Startled Zora.

Yuri was already awake and staring out the window. "That's just it." She murmured softly. She turned round to face the group with sad, glassy eyes. "It's the earth kingdom, we're under attack."

* * *

_AQ: Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!!!! OMG, Will Aria ever find the Avatar? Will The Water tribe survive this attack? Will Zora ever get rid of her cold? Find out next time on "Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter"!!!!!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Northern War

_AQ: I have just watched Avatar Episode 40…I COULD KILL ZUKO! (No offence to all the Zuko worshippers, but he was a right asshole/traitor in that episode!) I think I'll kill him of in the next book now! (I might kill Zora off too! Muwahahahaha! .:Grins evilly:.)_

_I want votes! Who wants me to kill off Zuko and Zora? Who doesn't? If no-one defends them, I'll kill em off anyways! Hahaha! God Im evil… On with the fic!_

* * *

Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter

Book 1-Chapter 10: The Northern War.

"Aria! Where are you going?"

Aria looked over her shoulder, her hand gripping the front door handle. She spoke in a toneless voice "I'm going to find the avatar."

Yuri grabbed Aria's red and gold tunic and pulled her from the door. "It's suicide to go out now!" she cried "What part of 'we're under attack' don't you understand?"

Aria replied "This is the prime moment to find the avatar, I know where he will be, searching for peace on the battle field." She attempted to pull away from Yuri's hold, but instead Yuri's grasp tightened.

"You will only get in his way. This is truly selfish of you!" Yuri shook her head. "Patience, Aria."

Aria suddenly noticed that Yuri's hold had weakened. She pulled briskly from the cocoa coloured fingers and made for the door, but before she could step foot outside, some snow bended onto the handle and froze up, locking everyone inside. Aria turned to face Yuri, who's hand was still outstretched from bending. She lowered her head, "It seems that this is the only way." And with that, Yuri walked slowly into her room, the animal-pelt-door swinging shut as she entered.

Aria felt all her hopes drain from her, tears forming in her eyes. "This was my only chance…"

Jarro approached her gingerly, in attempt to cheer her up, but she wrenched herself from his hand that had settled on her shoulder and ran into her room. From her room, Aria could hear the shouts and yells of people hurrying to the battlefront. Then the door creaked open to reveal…Jarro. He hastily beckoned her over. Confused, Aria followed him to the front door. The handle was still frozen over.

Jarro turned to face her and whispered "Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, I promise?" replied Aria in a questioning voice. Jarro smiled, then faced the handle, and with a few subtle wrist movements, the ice melted instantly, leaving a small puddle on the floor. Aria beamed at her cousin, and, to Jarro's amazement, she hugged him tightly, whispering "Thankyou, Jarro."

Though his cheek burned crimson, Jarro murmured "Remember your promise?"

Aria pulled away, nodding. Then, still smiling, she slipped into the night.

* * *

Darting this way and that way, dodging the icy spears and rogue boulders, Aria carefully co-ordinated the battlefield, eyes ever searching for any sign of an airbender, other than herself.

Suddenly, she bumped into something… uh oh. Aria tried to scream, but it was too late! Everything went black…

Aria stirred, then groaned. "I think something hit my head…" she mumbled. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a cold, stone floor of a prison cell. She stumbled to her feet, struggling to recall what had happened. One moment she was searching for the Avatar, the next….Oh yeah. She ran head-long into a group of earth-benders. Great. She summoned a great gust of wind and attempted to air blast herself out, which led to no avail. She slumped to the ground and began to hum an old sacred tune.

_When the wind is cold and the clouds are grey,_

_Smile and mutter "What a perfect day"…

* * *

_

Zora POV:

Why does she do these things to me? Jarro looks murderous, like he could take on three platoons of Earth Kingdom soldiers and still win. Yuri keeps muttering to herself. Me? I feel empty… like I've been robbed. Oh, and I feel feverish and I still can't talk properly, but back to the whole "Aria is being held prisoner in the Earth Kingdom Fort" thing. They will hold her prisoner until I get my father to pledge allegiance to the Earth King. But that isn't all. We have new found help. He's going to try and bust Aria out of the fort. I just hope and pray that nothing will go wrong…

* * *

Normal POV:

The night was deadly silent, except for the rhythmic waves beating on the icy shore. A shadowy figure stood undetected at the foot of the fort's wall. Silently moving, he leapt onto the fort courtyard and dashed silently, like a soft breeze, into the prisons. Calming grey eyes, burdened with knowledge, yet still burning with spirit, flashed his eyes here and there, searching.

He stopped at a cell which held a young, teenage girl. She wore a yellow top with flared sleeves and yellow leggings that fell just below the knee, and a red tunic that tied at the waist, like a coat. She wore red slippers on her feet. Her thick, brunette hair lay in coils around her head, reaching her waist. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed gently in her light sleep. Her eyes were closed, but he knew beneath those eyelids were the more dazzling blue irises, like her mothers. How did he know this? He was one of the first to see them. He focused intently on the particles of earth embedded in the metal bars that encaged her, and suddenly they split in two.

The girl jolted awake, amazed at what she saw. The man held his hand out to her "Come with me."

His voice was calm, gentle, quiet, yet commanding. Aria nodded and took the man's hand and let him help her up. As soon as she was on her feet, the man yanked her towards the exit. He was very fast, she had to use her airbender power to keep up. Then it happened. BAM! They were hit by a spotlight, and they were surrounded.

There came a voice, saying "Let the girl go. There is no need to get involved, Avatar."

"Avatar?!" asked Aria, turning to her rescuer. Now she could see him in full light, Aria recognised his Orange and gold tunic, oh yes… and his bald head with a blue arrow tattoo. How could she have missed that? Aang didn't say anything, only grabbed Aria by the waist and leapt into the sky, to land on the fort wall. Then it happened… a tiny pebble shot from no where, catching Aang off guard, hitting him like a bullet to the shoulder.

He gasped in pain. Aria didn't know why, but the fact that Aang was hurt enraged her.

She felt powerful again. Water from the nearby sea surged towards, then surrounded her, lending her it's strength. Aria spread her watery wings and took flight. Then it all went blank.

* * *

It must have been a few hours, but Aria awoke to find herself in bed at Yuri's. She felt damp for some reason. She got up and walked into the main room, then stopped suddenly. For sat, cross-legged on the floor, with his shoulder bandaged with rags that were scarlet with blood, was the avatar. He was in deep conversation with Jarro and Zora. They looked very white. As she walked into the room, they looked up at her. Then Aang rose. "Your friends tell me you've been searching for something."

Aria nodded.

"And today…you found it."

Aria looked at him, confused.

"You will find that the reason your father couldn't care for you is because he was too busy trying to make peace between the four nations again. I would of returned sooner, but fate led you to me instead."

Aria still looked confused. Then a look of comprehension spread across her face.

'So that's why I'm an airbender, and why I can bend water…sometimes. And it explains how I set fire to Aunt Toph's tunic once.' Aria thought, eyes widening. 'I'm the Avatar's Daughter!'

* * *

_AQ: And so ends book 1. CLIFFIE! Muwahahahahaha! Here is the deal. When I have over 40 reveiws, I will start Book 2! Sound fair? Probably not, but take it, or leave it! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!_


	11. Book 2: Chapter 1: Family Reunions

_AQ: FINALLY! Uv collected 40 reviews together. I guess I gotta hold up my end of da bargain. Sigh._

_News on Zuko and Zora…they are to be executed next chapter! Cackles evilly_

_Nah…I'm not that evil…I didn't say I wasn't evil. But back to the matter of Zora and Zuko… _

_Zora: Oh My GOD! Thank you ppls! AQ is a mad woman! Yesterday I saw her sharpening an AXE!!!_

_AQ: Shut up Zora._

_Zora: She's got a murderous look in her eyes…Help us!_

_AQ: Zora._

_Zora: Arrgghhh! STAY AWAY FROM Me! Leave me alo-mffmlfmslmf!_

_AQ: Pay no attention to the gagged fire princess…on with the fic! YAY BOOK 2!_

Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter.

Book 2-Chapter 1: Family Reunions.

Three days. In those three days, Aang was healed from his pebble wound, and Aria had remained at his bed side, asking him about his adventures, before and after her birth. She asked about the Air temples, but mostly, she asked about her mother.

One time, she asked him "I understand why you left me with Toph for the first eleven years, but why didn't you come back?"

"You were too young for war. Plus I couldn't have exposed you as my daughter, let alone war."

"You were twelve when you first fought in the war."

"Technically, I was 112, and I was the avatar."

"Going back to 'Not exposing me as your daughter'…are you ashamed of me?"

Aang's face grew serious. "I could never be ashamed of you. Look at it from my point of view. My daughter, the last remainder of my wife's memory, exposed to war. She could be killed in battle, she could be kidnapped and threatened unless I obliged to their commands. Now do you understand?"

Aria nodded quietly. Aang looked to the ceiling. "It doesn't matter now. The nations know of your existence."

Aria looked at the floor and shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Aang stood in the centre of the royal courtyard. After much pleading and coaxing on Aria's part, he had agreed to tutor the gang to the extent of his abilities.

Jarro gave a grand display of water bending that bewitched Aria, but to her amazement, Aang was able to list over twenty things wrong with the sequence.

Next Zora performed her most advanced drill of fire bending. When she told him this, he asked "Have you mastered this sequence completely?"

Zora blushed and replied quietly "no."

Aang smiled at her. "It shows." Zora's blush deepened. Aang patted her on the back. "You'll improve with time, now…" he turned to Aria "I'm surprised you can bend, what is your element?"

Aria grinned mischieviously.


	12. Chapter 2: The Spiritual Plain

_AQ: (Looking VERY sheepish) Err…sowwie I've taken so long…hehe, bin kinda busy, with school, and Dad's bin hogging the computer 4 his university wrk! Not much of an excuse…but…um…hehe, I've made up for it with an XTRA LONG CHAPTA!!! WARNING! Character death._

* * *

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's daughter

Book 2-Chapter 2: The spiritual plain.

_All was well in the air temple.12 year old Aang looked this ways and that, recognising old friends, meeting new ones. He glanced at his old teacher, Monk Kiatso, who was caring for some new born Flying Bison. Aang laughed as they tumbled this way and that._

_Then the sky turned dark, and a storm was brewing. He heard a voice…her voice. "Aang! Help me Aang!" _

_Aang's ears perked immediately. "Katara?"_

"_Aaa-aang!" came her echoing voice, bouncing off the temple walls. "Help me Aang!"_

"_Where are you? Katara, answer me!"_

"_Come and find me! I'm lost Aang! Help me! Help me Aang!"_

"_I'm coming!" he called, rushing towards the temple entrance, but the further he ran, the further it was. He ran with all his air bending power, but he was still in the same place as he was before._

"_Hurry Aang! He's coming! He's hurting me, Aang!"_

_Aang roared with anger. Suddenly he was inside. He ran up to where her voice was coming from. A closed door, he flung it open. Bright light flooded the doorway, blinding him. As his eyes became accustomed to the light, Aang saw her, Katara, fully grown, with graceful curves and a full torso, her dark hair flowing, defying gravity, her eyes the purest ice blue. She wore a robe that floated in the non-gravitational aura that surrounded her, exposing one of her cocoa coloured legs, and protruding from her shoulder blades were soft, ice blue wings, arched and jubilant. "Step inside, Aang." echoed her voice._

_He hesitated at first, and then let himself move into the room. As soon as he did this, the doorway he had stepped through melted away, and his own limbs grew stronger, more muscular. He grew taller, into the man he is now. _

"_Aang, it has been sometime since I've contacted you."_

"_You said it was because every time you did, it weakened your essence, your own spirit."_

"_I have an urgent message, for you as well as Zuko."_

"_Zuko?"_

"_Yes, Ozai plans to resurrect himself by using Zuko as his new vessel, by killing Zuko and taking his body."_

_Aang pursed his lips. "I'll go to the spiritual plain and banish him to the darkness."_

"_You can't, not alone. He's too strong; he's consumed the power of his fallen soldiers and comrades."_

"_I won't be alone."_

_Katara looked at him in confusion. He smiled and touched her cheek, she sighed sadly as he did so, for even though his fingers were there, she could not feel their warmth. He saw her sadness, and whispered: "Wait for me."_

_And with that, he stepped back and let the white light consume him. Katara watched him go, whispering "Be careful"…_

Aang woke up with a start, he turned to his window. Daybreak. He got out of bed and pulled on his tunic, and then looked out at the water tribe city, dishevelled and destroyed, but slowly rebuilding and finding order. This war is bad enough. With Ozai wading in to claim the world as Fire Nation property, it would be catastrophic; it would be…doomsday…

* * *

Aria opened her eyes slightly, just to peep at what on earth her father was doing, but as she did this, he briskly said "No peeping! This takes utter focus!" 

Aria sighed and fully opened eyes. "We've been at this for an hour! Can you just tell me what we're doing?"

They were in the sacred place in the Water City, filled with grass and warmth, and in the pond swam two fish, one white, one black, circling each other. Aang, Aria noticed, had smiled fondly at the white fish when they arrived. Zora was taking Jarro on a shopping trip, getting the supplies, and, according to Zora, the 'Necessaries', you know, clothes, perfume, more clothes, shoes, more clothes, jewellery, more clothes, a so on.

This gave Aang time to teach Aria how to cross over, but it wasn't doing too well.

Aang sighed, then knelt down and sat cross-legged before her. "Last night a spirit came to me, to warn me that Ozai, Zora's treacherous grand-father, plans on killing Zuko and taking control of Zuko's body, in order to conquer the world under the Fire Nation."

Aria's eyes widened "A spirit? What spirit?"

Aang hesitated, then answered "Katara."

Aria stared at him, shocked. "Mother?" Aang nodded. Aria inhaled deeply, then exhaled very slowly, any quicker and it would have caused a typhoon.

"Do you understand now? We must help her fight!"

Aria looked at him with her determined eyes and said "Let's do it."

* * *

It was weird at first, one moment Aang had his index finger pressed to her forehead, the next, she was falling through the ground, melting in and out of existence, blending into the spirited wind, becoming the calm water, feeling the passionate blaze of the fire and the sheer determination of earth. And then…where was she? 

The forest seemed to be in twilight, honey light dappled through the trees…hang on, what kind of tree has plum coloured leaves? Aria touched the leaf, it felt like silk. "Where am I?"

"The Spiritual Plain."

Aria jumped out of her skin, then turned around briskly. Aang grinned at her.

"Does that mean we're dead?" asked Aria

"No, I'm the Avatar, the passage and consol to and from the Spiritual Plain."

"What about me?" murmured Aria, turning pale.

"You're my daughter, Avatar blood runs in you second hand."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better."

Aang laughed, then his face turned serious.

"Do you smell that?" he asked in hushed tones.

Aria sniffed the air, then replied confusedly "Smoke?"

Aang pressed his fingers to his lips and whispered "Follow me."

Gliding gently on the breeze, they silently made their way to the source of the smoke.

Ozai sat cross-legged on the golden grass, puffing on an ornamental pipe. Smoking. Smoke. Aria was unimpressed. "That's him?" she said loudly, her face exasperated. "That's the great Fire Lord who gave you a run for your money? Gee, you must have been a lousy Avatar then!"

Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded them, wild a strong, yet controlled. A husky voice spoke up.

"I could say the same thing about your mother, Child."

Aria gazed in horror as Ozai rose from the ground, and turned to face them, eyes gleaming with success. "What kind of bender, The Guardian of Water no less, let's themselves be trampled by a few rocks? She is so gullible, pass a few rumours, I knew she would come and find you, and tell you of my plans, Katara missed something though, why settle for just fire bending, and being fire lord, when I can rule the world as master of all four elements?"

Aang snarled. "Not if I drag you down to the darkness first!" He then leapt at Ozai, thrusting element after element at Ozai. Aria watched her father, who pulled apart a tree, revealing a dark vortex. Ozai was sucked in immediately. Aang turned to her and said "Aria! Run! Get out of here!"

"What about you?!" she yelled back.

Aang's eyes were saddened and misty. "I have to stay, to end Ozai once and for all."

"And then you'll come back?"

Aang looked away from her and said "Go, before you're swallowed by the darkness too."

Aria could see now, the fact that her father was slowly vanishing. His legs were gone, and his waist was slowly vanishing into the dark abyss.

She screamed "DAD! NO!"

He turned to her and whispered "_Just go."_

On the word 'go', Aria felt like she was emerging from a pool of ice, breaking through the surface of life and death, rising like an angel. She gasped. She was sat on the grassy floor, opposite Aang, with his tattoos glowing. As she watched, his glow began to fade…

He slumped back onto the floor, his eyes open, but misted, unseeing. Unable to see the tears Aria was shedding. It's was so rare that she cried, but this…these tears were acceptable. The salty droplets poured from the corners of her eyes.

"Dad?" she whispered "Dad, get up. Please get up…" No reply. Aria nudged him slightly, unwilling to accept the truth. "Dad, get up, please! Dad?" she moved away, her attempts futile. She let the tears flow freely. She then screamed "IT'S SO UNFAIR! WHY?! I FINALLY FIND MY DAD AND THEN HE'S RIPPED FROM ME!!!"

She crumpled into hysterical sobbing, her breathing irregular, her heart broken. She cried for some time. When she raised her head, she turned back to where Aang lay. Crawling back to his side, she raised her hand, shaking uncontrollably, and slowly closed Aang's eyes… forever.

When she raised her head though, she realised that someone was stood beside her.

She turned and found a woman, with black, flowing hair and eyes of ice, a robe that matched her eyes, and yet her skin the colour of coconut. From her shoulders sprouted luminous white-blue wings. "Who are you?" asked Aria in awe. The Angel didn't answer. Instead, she held her arms wide. Somehow, Aria knew this woman was trust worthy, and so let herself fall into a strong embrace. "He's gone…he's gone…" Aria sobbed into the ice blue robes.

"No, he's not." Came the kind reply. Aria released herself from the woman's arms in confusion. The Angel continued. "He's always with you, right here." She pointed at Aria's chest, roughly where the heart should be. Aria looked at the woman gratefully, but she continued to say "as am I."

Now Aria truly was confused. Then it struck home. Aria looked the beautiful woman in the eyes, suddenly able to see why she had immediately trusted this woman. Those eyes…they were her own…

"Mother?" asked Aria. Katara smiled, then said "I can't stay to long, I have a message from the past Avatars. Seeing no Avatar has had children before, this is a unique situation, because now, with Aang…passed on…you are, by birth right, …the new Avatar!"

* * *

_AQ: Ok, I know what you're thinking, who does she think she is, abandoning us for AGES, then killing off the main characters father?! I have a good explanation, and that is…_

_Aria: That you're a sick woman who likes causing pain? Zora told me about the axe._

_Zora: I hope your readers butcher you, then I can give your remains a good barbecuing!_

_AQ: Touch me and you die! I actually have the power to do that, you know._

_Aria: Don't you dare! I don't think I can handle another loss! (Starts sobbing)_

_Zora:(Comforting Aria) There, there. You, Authorqueen, are EVIL!_

_AQ: Well DUH! Now go away, otherwise I'll kill off Jarro._

_Jarro: What have _**I **_done to deserve that?!_

_AQ: JUST GO! Hehe… Review pleez…If you want Jarro to live…_

_Jarro: OMG! Review! Review! REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 3: Shocking news

_AQ: Eyes go really big and wide 50…reviews…50 reviews…50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Bounces of the walls like a pinball MEEEEEEEEEP HAPPY TIME! Heehee! As a reward, you're getting 2 updates! Thankyooooooooooo!

* * *

_

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter

Book 2 – Chapter 3: Shocking news.

"Say WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!!"

Zora was leaning over the table, staring at her best friend. Aria had tear stains over her cheeks, yet there was a hint of duty about her now, one that wouldn't let her cry. Jarro spoke up. "If you ask me, I'm not surprised."

Zora turned to him and said "Oh_ yeah_, you _always_ knew she would end up as the avatar!" Jarro shrugged "I'm psychic." Zora smiled. "Yeah, well, if you don't shut up and be a bit more understanding, Mr Psychic, I'm gonna end up smashing the crystal balls. In case you haven't notice, your uncle is…"

Jarro shook his head vigorously, but Aria's face had already fallen, and she sadly walked away. Jarro looked at Zora angrily.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Good job at the whole 'best friend' thing! There was me, trying to make her forget that particular detail, and you open your big mouth and…"

"Hey! Don't insult the gob, ok mate? I'm not in the mood."

Jarro's eyes narrowed, and he stepped up to Zora, looking her dead in the eye, and said "How do you think I feel then?" and with that, he left, following Aria.

* * *

'Perhaps I shouldn't have told them. But they would've found out later. I mean, the fact the Avatar is dead is big news. But should I have told them about the whole "I'm the new Avatar" thing? No, I need their help to master the elements. Oh god, the elements! I've got to learn _three _more elements! And save the world whilst doing it. No pressure. God, what am I gonna do?'

Aria heard footsteps as she thought this. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Jarro approaching her with a small smile on his face. The kind, Aria assumed, that was supposed to make you feel better. He sat down next to her and said "Hey, are you ok?"

This was the first time Aria had thought about it. Was she ok? "No, no I'm not." She answered, feeling the tears welling in her eyes again. But she had cried enough, so she forced them away, swallowing her sobs. "It's not fair." She continued "I never knew him. I met him, I found him, then I lost him. It's not FAIR!" This time she had no control, the tears poured from her eyes. Today was not a good day. What happened to that warrior that never cried? Why is she so weak? She asked Jarro the same questions. "Your not weak." He answered, smiling sadly, "Your one of the strongest people I met. Sometimes it's good to cry, it is bad for the human mind to keep pent-up emotions inside." Aria listened, smiling sadly. She let herself fall into a close embrace with Jarro, as if to share each other's pain.

Suddenly, an explosion emitted from the water city below them. Screams and shouts could be heard. "We're under attack." Started Jarro, getting to his feet. He lent Aria a hand, helping her to her feet. They quickly made their way to the water city, to find the earthbenders retreating. Jarro grabbed one of the earth soldiers. The fear-stricken man had a look of terror on his face. "What's going on?" asked Jarro. The man, stuttering, replied "A-A-Azula!!!" he then wriggled free, and ran to safety with his comrades. Aria exchanged a look of confusion, then charged into the city square, expecting to see the exiled ex-fire princess, only to find Zora, looking at her hands in fear. She saw her friends and held up her hand. It was flaming blue. "Guys…what's happening to me?"

* * *

_AQ: Oooh! That wud b such a cliffie if I wasn't gonna give you a double whammy 2day. So ur big time lucky! On to the nxt chappie! _


	14. Chapter 4: Water works

_AQ: Chapter 4…here we go. Ooooh I'm sooo mean! Next chapter is a weeely gd one, and I'm gonna take a break after this chapter, so Mwah! That's gonna taunt u 4 ages! Lol! Yes, I'm evil. I did warn you!

* * *

_

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter.

Book 2 – Chapter 4: Water works.

"Turns out the whole 'blue fire/electricity is normal, but not normal, in a weird way."

"How's that?" asked Aria, chomping on her noodles. They had left the water tribe now, and were resting after a long trip at the eastern Air Temple, where the Monks were taking care of them. They were young, in their twenties, most likely. Of course, Air bending was just being reintroduced, since the airbenders were extinct for about one hundred years.

"Well," continued Zora, reading from the letter her father had sent her via phoenix-mail, "It seems that powerful firebenders have the ability to bend electricity too. Like my Aunt Azula. It's a rare gift, but it can happen, and no, it doesn't mean I'm turning evil."

"Are you sure about that?" quipped Jarro. Zora sent him a venomous look.

"Ha ha. Speaking of laughs, when are you gonna teach Aria to waterbend, Jarro?"

Jarro smiled. "And why is that to do with laughter?"

"All I'm saying is it will be a hoot when I see you soaked by a stray tidal wave, Jarro."

"Don't diss my bending skills!" called Aria, half laughing.

"I'm not dissing your bending skills; I'm dissing Jarro's teaching skills!"

In response to this, Jarro sent a handful of prawn-crackers hurtling at Zora's head. Zora ducked, and retaliated with a spring roll, which hit Aria on the head. Aria stood up and said "Bad idea, getting the airbender involved. Baaaad idea…" and with that, she airbended the entire spread into the air and began to smother her companions with dim sum. At that point, the monk-maid came in, took one look at the room and said "I'm not clearing that up." And closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Ok. First thing to practise with water bending is patience." Started Jarro.

"I am patient." replied Aria "Now can we hurry this up a bit, cuz?"

Jarro sighed with exasperation, "We've got a _long _way to go."

After a day of countless soakings and endless tutoring, Aria and Jarro finally returned to the riverbank, where a crowd of monks had gathered. It had started with just Zora, who had come to 'see the show', but then the Monks took interest, and gradually a crowd appeared at the river edge to watch the spectacle of a failing waterbender. As they returned to land, clothes sopping wet, Zora walked over in a smarmy way and gave them both a look that screamed "I sooo told you so!" Jarro just snarled at her and stomped off. Aria was at the verge of hysterics. Zora said quietly to her "I can't believe you did that to him! You are so evil!"

"He deserved it for starting a food fight last night!"

"So are you gonna be the one to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you mastered waterbending with your Dad in the North Pole!"

Aria smiled mischievously. "And miss out on a load more entertainment tomorrow?"

Zora considered. "I see your point, so when are you gonna tell him?"

Aria raised and eyebrow mockingly. "Hmmm…"

* * *

_AQ: I'm so proud! Aria's as evil as me!_

_Aria: Wash your mouth out! I'm not a sick, evil murderer!_

_AQ: And how am I a murderer?_

_Aria: YOU KILLED MY FATHER!_

_Darth Vader: No, I am your father…wait, wrong story. Sorry._

_Aria and AQ stare at Vader with freaked expressions_

_Darth Vader: This is awkward…everyone review please, or the Empire will destroy you._


	15. Chapter 5: Elin

_AQ: __**OMG! **__I can't believe how long it's been since I updated! I know you wanna shoot me, but let me explain: Our internet died on Wanadoo (Orange) so we changed to TalkTalk, but they didn't even work, so we changed to BT, and they told us it would be another month until the connections were fixed! I hate broadband! (_Goes totally ape and throws computer out the window).

_To reward all loyal readers, I'm updating __**Quadruple**_. _Ok? __**4 times in 1 day!**__ You guys better be grateful, I've been working my butt off on these! And remember to review! Or I'll discontinue the series! Ooh, If anyone knows when Book 3: Fire is coming out, tell me asap! Arigatou Gousaimas! (Thanku in Jap), and Gomenasai (Sorry in Jap) about how long it's been!_

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter.

Book 2-Chapter 5: Elin

"Ambushed. Great. How did this happen? One minute we're on our way to Ba Sing Se, the next, Bam! Captive of the Earth Kingdom!"

Aria shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Zora. What do you think Jarro?" She turned to face her cousin, who's eyes were close and brow was furrowed with concentration. He opened his eyes slowly, saying "Personally, I think it's simple how the Earth Kingdom caught us."

"Huh? How's that?" asked Zora.

"Easy" replied Jarro, "They've been tracking us ever since the battle of the Northern Water Tribe. They just had to wait until our guard was down." He stood up. "But we shouldn't be thinking about how we got here in the first place, we should be planning our escape."

'But how did we get here? It's all such a blur…' thought Aria…

Flashback pov

The woods were dense…very dense…hardly any light peeped through the cracks in the canopy. "Why couldn't we of taken Appa or Furnace to Ba Sing Se?" whinged Zora "My feet are tired, and you really don't want a grouchy fire princess on your hands!"

"Oh, don't worry, Zora." Smirked Jarro "We knew that waaay before you told us."

Zora snarled "Are you trying to be witty?! You haven't got the brains! You're always picking on me Jarro! Why are you always picking o" a hand shot over Zora's mouth. "Shhh!" hushed Aria "Do you want the Earth Kingdom to hear us?! The reason why we aren't taking Appa or Furnace is because we'll be easily spotted in mid-air! If I'm going to have an audience with the Earth King, I'd prefer to not be wearing handcuffs." She then turned to Jarro, saying "You _both _need to quieten down. These woods are really thick, we need to keep our eyes open for traps, or ambushes."

At this point, about twenty Earth Kingdom Ninja Warriors leapt from the canopy above, surrounding them, grabbing they're arms, and binding them. Aria's attempts to fight back were waved off easily. Jarro sighed as they were pulled to an Earth Kingdom base. "What was that you were saying, Aria?"

Normal pov

Aria zoned back in from her memory to hear Jarro saying "…work together, Zora, to make this dirt into clay spoons, we can tunnel our way out of here, and then we…"

There suddenly came an outburst of laughter from the other side of the cell. Aria's eyes snapped over to the source of the chortling. A young girl, she looked about their age, dressed in green peasant clothes. Her golden hair was done up in a bun, and around her neck hung a pendant: an ornate E made of gold, with encrusted emeralds. And she was crying, crying because of the pain. What pain? The pain in her sides from laughing to much! She rolled about the grungy stone floor in fits of annoying laugher, squirming with giggles. Jarro raised an eyebrow. "Being a bit over the top, isn't she?" Zora nodded, "Yeh, she defiantly forcing it."

The girls stopped laughing and snapped "How on earth could you tell?" and then began laughing again. Zora backed away slightly, saying "Seriously, sometimes I get the feeling that all Earthbenders are lunatics."

Jarro nodded. "Well, they do have rocks for brains, ARGH!" Jarro yelped as the Earth girl suddenly appeared in front of him out of nowhere. "Hey, ease up on the insults, alright!" her voice became a whisper. "It's an act. I'm pretending to be a lunatic, so the guards leave me alone, I'll help you escape, if you like."

Jarro looked at her suspiciously. "If you can escape, why don't you, instead of acting like a loon?"

"I've tried to escape on my own before, but I've always been recaptured. If I escape with other, maybe I might get away this time. That's all I ask in return, that I travel with you."

Jarro's eyes narrowed. "Thanks, but no thanks, we have a plan and we're sticking to it, right guys?"

Aria, who had been listening in on the conversation, smirked at her cousin. "Do you know how much you sound like your father? Give her a chance."

"By the way." Interrupted the girl "Clay spoons won't work. The ground's stone, and the dirt you were holding, that just the remains of my last cell mate." Jarro squealed, and leapt into the air. Zora stared at him. "Okay, seriously! The resemblance is kinda scary."

The small window in the prison revealed the pale, full moon. Jarro grinned. "Water-bending power at full strength. Let's go."

The blonde girl beckoned them over, then with some strong hand movements, removed a piece of the wall. "Follow me." She whispered, and she led them down a dark corridor. Jarro muttered to himself "How do we know we can trust her? She's one of them!" Zora turned round to face him and whispered "Okay, cut that out! Are you purposely doing Sokka impressions?!" The girl pressed her finger to her lips, and the group cautiously passed a sleeping guard. After fifteen minutes of navigating the Earth Kingdom base, they finally came out into the open, and ran into the thicket. Aria smiled breathlessly "What a rush!"

Zora laughed. "Taste that fresh oxygen, no stale air, but clean like the mountains!"

The girl stood, waiting for them to catch their breath, then said "So which way?". Jarro looked at her in uneasy way, then said "South, to Ba Sing Se." She nodded. "Okay, I'm here to help. Name's Elin."

Aria shook her hand. "I'm Aria, she's Fire Princess Zora, and that's my cousin, Ja…Jarro?" He was nowhere to be seen. "Where's he gone?" Elin sighed "Probably to the lake a little way off. You know what thorough bred Water-benders are like, when it's full moon at midnight; they are enchanted by the power of Yue, the moon princess. Let see if we can find him and watch. Should be interesting…"

After some walking, they found him, his trousers rolled up to his knees, calf high in the lake. His eyes were glowing bright blue, and he began to water bend, it was like a dance, the way his hands caressed the water, tiny droplet following his lead, sparkling in the silver moonlight. It was magic, enchanting magic. It made Aria want to join in, or was that the waterbender in her? But as her gaze met with the moon, Aria could swear she saw something, a girl with white hair, swooning as Jarro controlled the water, making it dance to his will. "Have Waterbenders always been like this?" asked Aria. Elin shook her head. "No. This spell has been happening ever since Water Princess Yue sacrificed her soul for the life of the Moon Spirit. The moon princess was once human, princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She was thought to be still born, but the Moon Spirit gave her life. One day, the Avatar Aang and his comrades, Sokka and Katara, arrived at the Tribe in search of a tutor. Whilst Aang and Katara learnt to waterbend, Sokka fell in love with Yue." At this point, Zora gasped "Really?!?!?!" Elin ignored her and continued "But the fire nation attacked, and tried to kill the Moon Spirit, taking the Waterbender's power. But Yue revived the Moon Spirit by giving it her life. Now she is one with the moon, and searches for the one she loved so long ago…I've never seen a waterbender affected so much. Is Jarro any relation to Sokka?" Aria smiled. "Yeh. He's his son."

"But that means….You're Aria?! The Avatar's Daughter?!"

"Correction." Smiled Aria sadly "due to my father's death, I'm Aria, the Avatar!"

_AQ: One down, three to go! You better be grateful. And review all three chapters, or I'll b weeelly offended! U luv me weely! _

_Aria: No they don't, you're an evil cliffy addict who kills long lost family members! How could anyone love you?!_

_AQ: Waaah! You still haven't let that go?! Get a life!_

_Aria: Says she who spends hers writing fanfiction._

_AQ: Meh. You want me to stop? An abupt end to your life? Coz I will if you weely want me 2…_

_Aria: Argh! Peeples, review! I dnt wanna die!_


	16. Chapter 6: Earthbound

_AQ: Okay, still going. You better be reviewing this or…meh. Too early 4 threats…errh…10 am…bleh…too early…urh, the things I do 4 u guys. Here I am, sacrificing gd sleep-in time, writing up fanfic! My god, a bit of gratitude is in order! I will get reely depressed u no! I'll feel lyk I dnt av any frends…sob…no no, I'm fine, just something in my eye…jst call me bill…sob. Okay, on with the fic!_

Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter

Book 2 Chapter 6: Earthbound

Elin's POV:

Memories. That's all I have, memories. And this dumb pendant. I keep it for my father's sake. I hate war. I want to see my father smile again…endless battles…tears flowing freely through the whole world, creating bitterness and pain. A mother's tears, a lover's tears, friends, family, torn apart by the war, be it by death…or the intent to win. They're going to Ba Sing Se…I don't want to go home yet. They'll be looking for me… my act of madness concealed me from being found. I won't go home until the war is over, and father is human again. I want to go to the Fire Nation, seek hospitality in Zuko's land. His daughter, Zora, travels with us, she is kindly, but a bit whiny and annoying, and really random. She's spirited, I guess. I get the feeling that at one point, Aria was just as spirited as Zora, but something's happened recently, her father, the avatar…it's such a pity. And now she has the burden of ending the war. I guess I'm in the right place then, if I'm gonna help end this dumb war, even if it means I end up at home, facing my father's wrath. It's hardest on Aria at the moment, she's lost her family, except from Jarro, and Sokka and Suki, and then she has her other family, the one that she's not necessarily related to, but love her like family anyway. Her relationship with Zora can be described with one word; Sisterly. She has Toph, Nymph Guardian of Earth, looking out for her, and the Fire Lord treating her like a second daughter. I tried to remind her of that, she just smiled weakly and thanked me. As for Jarro… he's confusing… cute, but confusing. It's obvious to me that he likes Aria, but he bickers a lot with Zora, so either he's crushing on both of them (the dirty player) or Zora likes… oohhh… interesting… what a funny little love triangle. And even funnier is that I was connected to their destinies without even knowing… hm, kinda hilarious actually…wait, I'm not a prisoner anymore, don't have to act like a loon. It's become a bit of a habit, sadly. Anyway, they've let me tag along with them, as long as I help Aria master Earthbending. Fun, especially when your student is so mopey that she just acts like some kind of drone. Weird. Can't blame her, but she could have a bit more spirit…She's gonna need a lot of spirit if it comes to fighting for her life… I'm not saying it will come to that, but who knows. But the group is very quiet when travelling, which I don't know whether it's good or bad. In some ways, it makes the atmosphere very subdued, but then it leaves you the ability to think quietly to yourself, like I am now. I wish I had a diary, to write this all down in, only then I'd lose it, knowing my luck. Wait, Zora's talking to me, better pay attention.

Normal POV:

"Where did you get that pendant, Elin?" asked Zora

"My dad gave it to me, it's the family crest."

"Very elaborate for a little peasant girl." Commented Jarro. Elin nodded slightly "I guess…"

"So why were you in prison, then? If you didn't steal the pendant?" asked Jarro menacingly.

Elin jumped, then gathered herself and said "So that's what you think of me?! I'm a little, gold-digging thief?!"

"Why were you imprisoned?" repeated Jarro

Elin's mouth became very small as she said something that sounded like "Fmumble flumple mufple numble bumfle…"

"Sorry?"

"I said I was in jail for stealing food."

"So you are a thief!"

"It was only a lousy cabbage!" (Cabbage man moment! Teehee!)

Aria spoke up "Jarro, leave her alone. She isn't a bad person, secretive, but not bad. Let her be. I know you don't trust her, She doesn't trust us. We're even. Now stop interrogating her."

This small speech silenced the group, Aria was so emotionless these days. So hollow… Jarro watched her sadly, as did Zora. Elin watched all three of them, her empathy revealing to her the compassion these comrades held for each other. 'So strange,' thought Elin 'I always thought a Hero was someone who was cheerful, never backed down, almost inhuman, but Aria…she's all too mortal, is she strong enough to win?' Elin looked down at her pendant, it's emeralds twinkling in the sun. 'Just because you're mortal, doesn't mean you're not strong. Aria will win, one way or another, she'll win.'

_AQ: What the FCUK could she mean by that! HAHA! I LOVE being the author! I nose! I nose all! And you cnt do nuffink…except b reely nyc and review. If ur reely REELY nyc in ur review… I MIGHT drop a few hints of what might happen in… BOOK 3!!! That's right! After these 4 chapters, I start Book 3! OMG! I'm still wondering whether I shud do an epilogue… hmmm…maybe as an Xmas prezzie 2 u guys. Omg, can u w8 dat long? NO SUICIDE REVIEWS! I HAVE NO INSURANCE!_

_Aria: For chrissakes, ppl, send in the Suicide Reviews! Take her to court the bleedin murderer!_

_AQ: OMG GET OVA IT! Build a bridge and get over it, you stupid fictional character! (_Aria and AQ get into a bitch fight…rolling around the floor, owww…is that legal?)

_Cassie: Ohhh…god. Queenie, have you been on the brain juice again? Wait, we're still on air?! Jesus!_

We'll be back after these messages.

Brain-juice smoothies, full of nutrition for the brain, made by brain! Brain-juice smoothies, making the whole world smarterer.


	17. Chapter 7: The Test Part 1

_Cassie: Hello, Cassie here, the saner side of Authorqueen, otherwise known as Queenie. Sadly, Queenie has been hitting the brain-juice, and is twitching uncontrollably in a corner, giggling like a mad woman…I blame LMS for this. She introduced the smoothies 2 Queenie. __Wait, she's calming down now…_

_AQ: Hehe…makes you wonder…a__m I evil? Insane? Or maybe both…Don't wanna think about it! Heh…My name is Jackie Spicer, Evil girl Genius! … meh, I dnt fink so… on to the next fic._

Legend of Aria: The Avatars Daughter

Book 2 Chapter 7: The Test - Part 1

They sat around the camp fire, each of them in deep thought. Elin's empathy power was working over time, the concern radiating from Jarro and Zora for Aria was maddening, so much so that she yelled "Will you two QUIT being such WORRY WUSSES! Aria is FINE!"

This shocked the team, but didn't stop them from worrying. And what's more, Elin lied. Her empathy also told her that Aria was in deep mourning…so deep; she was drifting from humanity, into a world of self-pity and bitterness. Zora and Jarro had every right to be worried, in fact, they weren't worrying enough. Aria was ill, not sick-ill, but mentally ill, traumatised almost. Her dreams were haunting her, dreams of meeting her father, then suddenly Ozai, the fiendish past fire lord, wrenching Aang from her life and dragging him into an abyss of death…and her into an abyss of pain and loss. Then, when she thinks she woken from the nightmare, she finds herself sitting next to Aang, his tattoos and eyes alight with power, but slowly fading, to reveal his once warm and caring eyes, cold, lifeless, misted by death. Then she would awake, screaming into the night. Jarro and Zora had taken to shifts during the night, watching her, then calming her when she woke up, shrieking. It had been hard, then easier to ignore, because Appa was there to soothe her mind. But now she was alone, and falling into the dark crevasses of her mind, alienating those who love her. She sat, her knees pulled into her chest, watching the fire, her blue eyes dancing in its light, and yet, her eyes were dull. Normally, in the fire nation, she and Zora would have set up a bonfire in the garden, when Zora slept over, and then Zora would bend the fire to her will, making it look like a phoenix, rising into the air. Zora did this trick now, in hopes of raising Aria's spirits. Aria watched the flaming bird swoop through the air, doing a loop-de-loop before sizzling out in midair, letting sparkling ashes fall back onto the fire. It was probably one of Zora's better attempts at the trick, but Aria remained unphased…and silent. Then she got up, saying "I'm going to bed." Elin nodded. "Get a good night's sleep, you'll need it."

Aria held the blanket close to her, the night was strangely cold…Oh my god! Aria's eyes were wide open…but she wasn't in her tent…oh no. She stood on a purplish cloud, gazing out at the world below her. A great voice from behind her boomed "Avatar Aria. We have summoned you spiritually to our place of conference." Aria turned, and her jaw dropped. Sat in a circle above her were about a thousand shaded figures, all peering down at her, all their eyes glowing bright blue. The past Avatars. Aria looked frantically around the circle, when at last, she saw a figure with his eyes glowing, as were the arrow tattoos on his head. He looked at her intently, but gave no clue as to why she was here. The voice spoke again. "Do not look to your father for help, he is here, as we all are, to be impartial to our judgement, in whether you are fit to be Avatar."

"What?" whispered Aria, but apparently, the voice still heard her.

"You are not an incarnation of the Avatar, you are simply a descendant. No Avatar has ever had a bloodline before, and therefore you are unique. Our blood runs through your veins, therefore you have Avatar Qualities, but you're also human in some ways, or rather Water-Bender. Therefore you're not pure Avatar, but some of us believe you could be an Avatar until we are incarnated again, it could be that we aren't incarnated until you die, and even then, our new incarnation could be a descendant of yours. But as some us believe you a worthy Avatar, others need to be persuaded. Show us you can save the world, under the pressure of a thousand cries and pleas. Pass our test, and you are free to lead your destiny, to save the world."

A swooping wind then flew through the air, and the next thing she knew, Aria was atop a mountain. A woman with raven black hair and cold eyes stood next to her, adorned in red and gold. "I am Ha-Ji, a past air-bender avatar." She said slowly, looking out across the mountains. "A blizzard is headed this way. It's threatening this village." She pointed at the hamlet on the mountain side, and then looked at Aria. "What are you going to do?"

Aria pondered for a bit, then jumped into the air, letting the wind carry her to the snow clouds, with a blast from her hands, she blew the clouds in a different direction. Satisfied, she returned to Ha-Ji. "There," she smiled, "The village is safe." Ha-Ji looked at her coldly. "Fail." She murmured. Aria was confused. "Why did I fail? Air-bending is my speciality!" Ha-Ji shook her head. "You did not consider all the options, and all the consequences. I was not sent to test your air-bending, I was sent to test your insight, but it's clouded at the minute by feelings of the heart. And if you make a mistake…" she pointed to another village, one now endangered by the newly directed blizzard clouds. "…the consequences could be fatal to others."

Aria gasped, and was soon whisked away by the wind again. She stood in a fiery grotto, with prisoners behind bars. A man in red robes stood next to her. "I am Roku, the avatar before your father. These prisoners must be freed, only the guards must not find out. It you simply let them free, the prisoners will attack the guards in revenge, if you attack the guards, they will retaliate and call for backup. What do you do?" Aria looked at the prisoners and their pleading eyes. 'So they attack the guards? What's a little revenge?' and she blasted the bars open. There was a large rush to escape. Blood was shed, not just the guards, but their own kind. Aria watched in horror. Roku slowly shook his head. "You have little understanding of the human instinct. Human's will fight for their lives, who ever gets in their way, be they friend or foe, will be removed. Fail."

Before Aria could say anything else, the mystic wind had spiralled her away to a village near a river. A man in blue furs stood watching. The village is silent, all the windows and doors were locked and barred. The man looked at her questioningly, saying "I am Gion, Water avatar. These people have abused the river, taking it's bounty for granted. The River Spirit has become angry, and ravages the village come sunset as revenge. The Avatar is not only a master of the element, the Avatar is also a bridge between the spirits and mankind. What are you going to do?"

Aria smiled, this she could do. She sat on the grass, and focused her energies. Letting her chi take her, she soon found herself in the spiritual plain. "River Spirit!" she called "I seek you're presence." A heron swooped from the air, and landed gracefully near her. Aria bowed her head. "River Spirit, the village know of their wrongs to you and wish to make them right, let me communicate to them what you want them to do, so peace make be restored, for you and them." The Heron clacked it's beak, and transformed into the Gion. "Pass." He smiled. "You respect the spirits and make them feel superior to you, which is correct. About time you passed at least one test." He smiled at her kindly. "You would be a great Avatar, were it not for you letting your heart and better judgement be blinded by human emotion." Aria smiled weakly, and felt herself melt away into the wind once again.

She found herself standing between two armies on a battle field. She was stood next to Kioshi. Kioshi spoke calmly to her. "These men loath and despise each other, have done for years. How will you end this feud once and for all, without hurting any of them?" Aria thought to herself, then, with her basic earth-bending skills, she raised a wall between the enemies. She then looked to Kioshi, who shook her head sadly. "You have not ended the feud, only this battle. The hate will only fester for longer, and one day the wall will crumble." Aria looked at her is despair. "How then?" Kioshi sighed. "Sometimes, humanity goes to war with their eyes firmly closed to sense and reality. Sometimes, self-sacrifice is the only thing that will open their eyes…"

A great, blinding light shone in Aria's eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was stood before the past Avatars once again. The voice deep voice spoke "Aria, you passed only one of our four tests. You have the ability of respect, and humbling yourself is a great thing as Avatar. But alas, you're loss of your father weakens you, blinding you from sense and judgement. One mistake could kill millions, a mistake we can't risk. Until you learn self-sacrifice, to put others before yourself, you are not fit as Avatar." Aria nodded silently. She wasn't crying, she had cried plenty already in this journey, but she felt a sense of failure, to her mother, to her father, to the world. The avatars let her slip back into her body, returning from their council. She woke up in bed, cold. She looked around, her eyes meeting with Zora's, who had been on watch. "Zora…" she whispered. Zora smiled at her, but Aria remained unsmiling, only saying "I failed."

_AQ: Ok…Whaddaya fink? Aria no Avatar? OOOHHH! This is a big question, and I want votes…I'll ask it next chapta, bt it's big. Vry important. Big and important. I tell you what else is important…My confidence! Which will die if I get no reviews! __So review,Review, REVIEW! (Chiwawa tune) Da da da da da! Review me! Da da da da da! Review me! Da da da da da! Review me! REVIEW ME OR ELSE! Mwah!_


	18. Chapter 8: The Test Part 2

_AQ: LAST CHAPTER OF BOOK 2!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! So what's happened in this … slightly short book? Well: Aang died. (Aria h8s me now TT) Aria learns to waterbend (at Jarro's expense, hehe ) we meet Elin (What's that girl hiding? oO.Oo) and Aria is kicked outta the Avatar Club. Fun. Nxt Chapter Plz!_

The Legend of Aria: The Avatar's Daughter

Book 2 Chapter 8: The Test Part 2

"You failed what, Aria?"

Aria looked at Zora blankly, 'I failed. I failed. Fail. Failure. Failing. Falling. Flying…' Before she knew it, Aria was 50 feet in the air, floating endlessly on the cool breeze, how she got up there, she didn't know, but it was soothing. She smiled dazedly. 'If I stop this wind.' She thought 'I will fall and die. It won't matter, I'm not meant for anything, the avatar's destiny isn't mine…I could join Mum and Dad…' 'No!' cried a voice in her head 'Think about Zora and Jarro! It's unfair to even consider putting them through what you've been through!' The cold air stung Aria's eyes, but was that all that was causing the rivers of tears that were freezing on her cheeks? "It's time to go back." She murmured, and with that she made her way back to camp.

As she flew back, something finally ignited within her, her sadness and bitterness fuelling what was suddenly consuming her…rage. It began to rain. She screamed with fury, saying "Rain can wash away my sorrow, but it can only feed my hate!" Her hands ignited, purple flames licking at her skin. Her eyes were alight with the same violet fire. "I hate you!" she screeched, throwing balls of flame into the storm. "I HATE YOU!" The words echoed out to no-one in particular, her fury building and building…CRASH! Thunder rolled through the air, and lighting flashed before her. Aria remained unphased, her eyes alight with violet fire, her hair and clothes sodden, water streaming down her face. The clouds began to swirl around her, crackling with electricity. Aria held out her flaming hands, the electricity collecting. A smooth, deep voice, the type you'd have to be mad to trust, whispered in her ear "Let you're rage empower you, let the fire in…" She roared in anguish, the electricity flowing through her. Something screamed inside her, crying out in pain, pleading her to stop, but Aria just laughed, or more like cackled. The pain was refreshing, as was the sound of her soul pleading for mercy. Purple, inextinguishable fire burned at trees and fields, chaos surrounded her, flourishing in all of Aria's pent up fury. The bitter loss, the torture of finding, then losing her father, her failing at being avatar was the straw that broke the camel's back, and now the world was going to pay, it will burn in hellfire, it's remains damned forever. It will end this ghastly war, for there is no war if there's no-one to fight it. Aria cackled again, then something snapped inside…

Aria opened her eyes. The rain was hard, very hard, and yet she wasn't wet. She looked up, to see a torrent of swirling storm clouds and fire, luminescent, violet fire, surrounding a figure. The figure was soaked, her hair was dripping wet, her face had rivers running down it. Her eyes burnt a fire of violet, as did her hands, only her hands were buzzing with electricity, which continued though her body. Her limbs were shaking uncontrollably, her insane laughter ringing out. Aria gazed in horror. "That girl is me."

"_No, I'm not!" _she screamed. _"I am the darkness inside of you. In every Avatar. Avatars fight to keep me controlled, but it's a known fact, if you don't keep a cool head, you and the world end up dead. Not much of an Avatar are you?" _ Aria snarled, but the girl just laughed. "_That's right! Keep feeding your anger!" _

Aria took a deep breath, then exhaled quickly, blowing the storm clouds away, then, with a wave of her hand, the clouds disintegrated. She then rose slowly to face the insanity. She looked the creature dead in the eye. The Dark Aria just laughed manically, and stared her right back. In the creature's eyes, Aria saw pain, anger, sadness, hate. Aria then realised that she had escaped into spiritual form, leaving her negative feelings inside her shell of a body…and it was driving her body insane. The creature cackled again._ "What are you gonna do? At this minute, you are free from all these bitter, twisted emotions you left me with, you're happy, but I'm a threat to humanity. Do you save yourself from this torment? Or save the world from my wrath?"_ Aria sighed sadly, but the answer was clear as ice, and with that, she place her finger tips on the insane creature's forehead, and let herself be sucked back in to her body. The pain struck her like a thousand daggers, the anger burning her inside out. She cried out "I accept the pain! I'll take it! I'll sacrifice myself for the world!"

It happened so fast. One minute, she was screaming out her pledge to the world, floating in midair, her body and soul soaked through and through, the next, she was stood before the Avatars of the past, on the purple cloud. The voice boomed out once again. "Aria, Daughter of Katara the water guardian and Avatar Aang. In overcoming your inner darkness, you have proved something to us. You destroyed the storm clouds and relinquished the darkness before any true harm was done. You knew that it was inhumane to be rid of all the darkness within you, for a human's soul is made of Yin and Yang, and it cannot be complete without one or the other. And you sacrificed your happiness and freedom for the world. You showed judgement, Understanding, and self-sacrifice, proving you are worthy as an avatar." Aria laughed out in delight. The figure held up a hand, he had not finished. "An avatar is well balanced. But in cannot be balanced whilst weighed down with woe. Therefore we release you from the heavy chains that bound your heart, and replace them with hope. You are never alone, Aria, physically or spiritually, you are never alone." Aria smiled, and nodded. The familiar experience of melting into the wind overcame her…

It was dawn, Aria's eyes fluttered open, to see Jarro sound asleep next to her. She raised her eyebrows, then sat up. She looked around. No sign of a rainstorm last night, no scorch marks, nothing. Aria scratched her head, saying "Did that really happen?"

_AQ: Confuzzled? Goodi! Twas a dweaaam…dweams r weird lyk dat… I like writing dweams, they can make absolutely no sense wat so eva, and still b world famous, lyk Alice in Wondaland! Aww… I just thought of a brill "Fairly Odd Parents" fic title: Cosmo in Wandaland! Yaaaaaaayyy… mayb not. Oh! Big question. Jarro: To date or not to date? In book 3, Jarro's gonna finally get a girl friend, only who? You Vote! Isit:_

_A) Aria_

_B) Elin_

_C) Zora_

_D) None of the above/ New Character_

_Take your pick, chicks! Or lads, or wateva gender you ppl r!_

_BOOOOOK THWEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Last 1 of the series!!!!! It will be out when I have at least __100__ reviews. U guys r lyk: OMG! THE NERVE! SHE ABANDONS US, THEN DEMANDS REVIEWS! O M G!!! Soz, bt I no u luv me._

_Aria: Yeh…you love her as much as bleeding Zutara fans luv Jin. I don't care if someone hires a sniper to kill her off. Someone who cares about characters feelings will nick this fic and make it there own, one without character abuse. _

_AQ: Did I mention in Book 3 we're amping up the Character Abuse by 200? Go abuse! Aria: Help me…_

_Queenie out!_


	19. Author Notice

_Author's Notice._

_Hello** faithful** reviewers! I wud lyk to say that due to the fact I cnt write anymorr in the title, I'll be writing bk 3 separatly. That's why this fic is posted as **COMPLETE!**_

_Tanktu vry much to all my reviewers, look out 4 Aria Bk 3!_

_Queenie xx_


	20. Author Notice 2

Hey everyone.

I've just been rereading my avatar story, and to be quite frank...the chapters are kind of short, aren't they?  
Before I write Book 3 (and I will) I want to rewrite these chapters – making the story that much better methinks. The detail is a bit vague. To be honest, I can do better.

Two years more experience does a writer wonders, eh?

So look out for the rewrite, which will be called "Aria: The Avatar's Daughter". That way I can fit "books 1, 2 and 3" on the title at a later date. So LOOK OUT EVERYBODY!

_Watch this space..._

Queenie xx


End file.
